It's Time
by ArtemisSasha
Summary: James, Peter and Lupin now have a new goal or obsession. And they have become entities. Sirius is the one stuck at a crossroad and is adamant to make a move. AU. For Quidditch League FanFiction Competition.


For the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.

Team: Tutshill Tornados

Position: Seeker

I hope my entry was fast enough!

James was in his seventh year. He now sat under an oak tree observing the forget-me-not blue sky and the beautiful snow coloured clouds which swirled about and simultaneously moved towards the East.

Sirius sat next to him, plucking the grass and mindlessly sighing to himself. He was thinking about the next way to embarrass Snivellus, or how to play a prank on his fellow students. James had become a very quiet person, after dating Lily. The two of them would at times just sit together and read from the same book quietly or observe the Black Lake together without any conversation.

Sirius didn't understand that sort of relationship. He was too arrogant to care, and too busy to bother. Fluffy stuff and dates to him looked like a way to waste time, because it was all really incoherent thoughts at the end of the day. To him anyway. Whenever he tried to go to them and engage or start a conversation, he'd be the one talking and they'd just exchange odd looks with each other. He felt like the third wheel. Something completely different.

Meanwhile, Peter Pettigrew would be up to a few things on his own. He would either be scribbling away in a journal feverishly or examining an object and would never tell anyone anything. So you can say he was doing some odd things on his own. Remus Lupin had been studying a lot lately. He was usually found paying close attention in class or studying till late in the night in the library or common room. There was of course Homework to top it off. Apparently his grades started to matter. Ridiculous, was Sirius' opinion. Sirius was a talented Wizard, he didn't need to practice as much as the other students. He was also brilliant at DADA, and he was proud of it. He had skills, that was all that needed to be said.

So all four of them had basically been doing whatever they want according to their own agenda. Only Sirius was the one who had actually noticed and wasn't satisfied.

"What do you propose one does on a beautiful Sunday in Hogwarts?" Sirius asked lazily.

"Observe the beauty of Nature, the gift of the divine. It is a beautiful sunny day, let us look the little things around us," James answered with content look on face.

Sirius didn't seem too pleased. He had a bored expression and raised an eyebrow.

"Little things, you say?"

"Oh yes," James started off happily. With gentle hands, he _picked_ up a little daisy and put it in front of Sirius, who looked perplexed.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He intoned softy, "how sad that its beauty is such a fleeting thing. Every moment it is dying a little more. This daisy will wilt within a few days and will be forgotten even faster. Yet, its beauty seems never-ending in this moment. It is tragic, that something like this was born to perish."

Sirius' jaw dropped.

"Blimey Prongs, you're in love!" He accused, "yep, symptoms of someone who is lovesick: romantic and poetic. What's Lily done to you?!"

Sirius then jumped and shook James, just to emphasise his statement. James looked rather confused.

"She did nothing!" He said back defensively.

Sirius sighed again to himself for the umpteenth time. He knew that James was hell bent on continuing his relationship with Lily, joining the Order of the Phoenix and getting himself a decent job. Love was overrated, and was accompanied with the idea of being "Serious". Ridiculous, Sirius thought to himself.

The faint steps Peter Pettigrew could be heard, as he came closer to the Oak tree.

"Hi," he said in a squeaky voice. He had a big grin on his face and his front teeth were sticking out. He sat down with a thud next to the pair.

"What're you so happy about, Wormatail?" Sirius asked.

James looked at Peter.

"Oh well," he continued in the same tone, "I've applied for a job!"

He held up a a pamphlet which was an advertisement to hire wizards for various jobs.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "we're still seventeen, we'll think about work later, right James?"

"What?!" James exclaimed. "No, now is the time to act!"

Sirius let out a groan. He didn't like the fact that two of his friends were actually serious about working. And all he needed now was Lupin to come bouncing up and say, "I've been hired!"

Somewhere in the distance, he saw someone come jogging towards the three of them. One could only guess who it could be. Brilliant.

"Lupin, what're you doing on this wonderful day?" Sirius asked, a little too cheerfully.

Lupin slowed down and walked to them. It was as if he was out of breath, and extremely pleased with himself. "You won't believe it!" Was the happy answer.

"We're going to prank Snivellus?" Sirius asked.

"No,"

Sirius tried his luck again, "You got a-"

"A job. The Venturi's hired me! And they know about my condition," Lupin said, the last part a bit louder.

"Oh buzz off," Sirius muttered, looking at his two other friends who were beaming.

"That's great!" James said, feeling genuine happiness for his friend.

Sirius was sick of this. Since when had they become all grown up, wanting jobs and falling in love? Since when did thinking about your future matter so much? Sirius had been living with James since he was sixteen, after running away from home.

Adventure was life! There was no two ways about this. Why, in Merlin's name, was this whole "moving on" so important? Although no one mentioned it or brushed it off when the topic ever came up, their actions suggested otherwise since they barely did anything together anymore. He couldn't remember the last time the four of them were together like this. And move on to where? Sirius would forever just be _there_. He was home wherever his friends were, right?

That's what he thought so. That's what he hoped for. Oh but life moved on, irrespective of anything.


End file.
